


Sledding

by smarshtastic



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, kid!Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George takes Jimmy and his favorite stuffed animal down to an ice planet for a day of sledding fun, with reckless Uncle Chris. AU - If George hadn't died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sledding

**Author's Note:**

> Horny is a stuffed animal based off the Alfa 177 canine, which Uncle Chris gave Jimmy a while back.

“Jimmy, please stop wiggling,” George said, quickly losing his patience. Jimmy threw up his arms.

“But daddy!!” he exclaimed.

“I know you’re excited, Jimmy, but if I don’t get you all bundled up you are going to freeze. And I know you don’t want to do that,” George said, finally managing to wrangle a sweater over the little boy’s head.

“But daddy!! You said we were gonna see snow!”

“We are going to see snow, but it’s very cold, and I don’t want to have to take you to Dr. Ruggles so he can put your fingers back on,” George said. He pulled some tiny gloves over Jim’s hands. “So we gotta make sure you don’t get too cold, okay?”

“Can Horny come with?”

“Sure, we can take Horny with us.”

Jimmy wiggled free from his daddy and ran into the bedroom. George sighed and followed after. “Jimmy?”

“Horny can’t freeze either, daddy!” Jimmy said, riffling through drawers. He raised a fistful of socks triumphantly. He grabbed the stuffed animal from the bed and very carefully started pulling socks up each of Horny’s legs. George blinked and smiled.

“You should probably get one for his horn too, huh?”

Jimmy looked up at his daddy. “Yes!” he scrambled back to the drawer to get more socks. George chuckled and sat on the edge of his son’s bed, watching indulgently as the little boy carefully slipped another sock over the stuffed animal’s horn.

“All set?”

“I think so, daddy!”

“Not quite – you need a scarf, c’mere,” George wrapped a scarf around Jimmy’s neck. “And Uncle Chris said he’d grab you a nice warm coat too. We’ll go meet him at the shuttle now.”

“Does Horny get a coat!”

“Oh, I don’t think they make one that would fit him – “

“But Horny will freeze!!”

George herded Jimmy out of their room. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t.”

Jimmy chattered to George the whole walk down to the shuttle bay, clutching Horny to his side. Chris was already there waiting for them, leaning against the side of the shuttle.

“Uncle Chris!” Jimmy ran ahead of his daddy. “Uncle Chris do you have a coat for Horny?”

Chris squatted down at Jimmy’s level. “I don’t but I bet he’ll be real comfortable tucked up in your coat with you. D’you think that’s okay?”

Jimmy thought about this for a moment. “Yes!” he said, throwing his arms up. Chris laughed and straightened, ruffling Jim’s hair on the way up.

“All set, Georgie?” Chris asked. George nudged the older man.

“If you have the coats.”

“Got ‘em. Come on, before the snow melts.”

“It’s an ice planet, Chris, it’s not going anywhere.”

“Well then let’s go before Jim takes the shuttle all by himself.”

The three of them climbed into the shuttle. Chris took the pilot’s seat while George buckled Jim into one of the passenger seats.

“Daddy!” Jim exclaimed.

“Indoor voice, Jimmy. I’m right here,” George said, tightening the belt. Jimmy brandished Horny at George.

“Make Horny safe too!”

Chris chuckled, glancing over his shoulder at George, who was now buckling Horny into his own seat. “All set?” Chris asked, still smiling. George slipped into the co-pilot’s seat after checking Jimmy’s belt one last time.

“All set,” George nodded. Chris grinned and started flipping some switches.

“Right, let’s go sledding,” Chris said as the shuttle hummed to life. George looked back at Jimmy as they lifted off. Jimmy kicked his feet, trembling in his seat with excitement.

It was a short shuttle ride down to the planet, which was in the middle of its summer, which meant it was about normal winter-time temperatures on Earth. The snow on the ground was invitingly soft and glittering in the weak sunlight. The shuttle landed with a gentle bump on top of a low rise in the snow. A few minutes later, a heavily bundled Jimmy, with Horny tucked safely down the front of his coat, burst out of the shuttle and fell face first into the snow. George scrambled after him, still tugging on his own heavy coat.

“Jimmy!” he exclaimed, scooping Jim up out of the snow. He set Jimmy on his feet and carefully wiped some snow out of his eyes.

“I’m okay daddy!” Jimmy insisted. He tore away, running a couple yards before tripping in the thick snow and going sprawling again. Chris came out of the shuttle, toting a makeshift sled, just in time to see Jimmy fall again. Suppressing a laugh, Chris caught up with George as he lifted Jimmy out of the snow again.

“You can’t run like that in the snow, Jimmy,” George was saying. “You have to be more careful, or you’ll fall and really hurt yourself.”

“I’m careful!”

“No, you take after your Uncle Chris, unfortunately,“ George frowned up at Chris, who laughed.

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Georgie?” Chris said. He waved the sled a bit. “Come on, Jimmy, let’s find a real good hill and take a spin, yeah?”

After some fussing from George (“That hill is too tall, Chris! You’ll go too fast, and Jimmy’ll go flying – You could really hurt yourselves!”), Chris arranged himself and Jimmy on the sled at the top of a moderate hill.

“Alright, Jimmy. Hold on tight, and I’ll hold you too, okay?” Chris said. He looked up at George. “Give us a push, won’t you Georgie?”

George squatted behind them. “Only a little one. Be careful!”

“We’ll be careful daddy!” Jim said, craning around his uncle to look at his father. His eyes were big and bright and full of excitement. George couldn’t help but smile.

“Alright, hold on tight!” George gave them a little push and they went flying down the hill. Jimmy let out a startled but delighted scream. George watched them anxiously until they slid to a stop at the bottom of the hill. He heard Chris’s whoop of laughter. The two of them got up from the sled and Chris hoisted it over his shoulder to walk up the hill again. Jimmy ran ahead of Chris.

“Daddy! Daddy did you see! Did you see daddy?” Jimmy asked excitedly. George smiled at his son’s enthusiasm.

“I did. Did you like it?”

“It was amazing, daddy! It’s like flying, only it’s – it’s – it’s more like gliding maybe,” Jimmy said. Chris came up behind him and squeezed his shoulder.

“Wanna go again, Jimmy?”

“Yes!!” Jimmy threw his arms up. George laughed.

“Alright, alright – let’s get you on the sled.”

For the next couple of hours, Jimmy screamed and laughed as he sled down a couple different hills. Chris managed to convince George to let them try a bigger, steeper hill, which resulted in both Chris and Jimmy rolling off the sled halfway down. George had a mild panic attack, but Chris and Jimmy giggled like it was nothing. Once, the two of them even got George to ride with Jimmy. By the end of the day, Jimmy was exhausted from all the excitement. George carried Jimmy back to the shuttle.

“No, daddy,” Jimmy protested with sleepy, half-open eyes. “No – I wanna keep playing… Daddy…”

“Shh, Jimmy. It’s getting dark,” George said, keeping his voice low and soothing. In the shuttle, he carefully peeled off the heavy coat before setting Jimmy into a passenger seat.

“Daddy,” Jimmy said, trying to hide a yawn. “Can we do that again?”

George buckled him in safely. “Mmhm. We’ll do it again someday.”

“M-make sure Horny’s sa-aaaafe,” Jimmy said through another yawn. George chuckled and kissed his forehead. Jimmy made sleepy, lip-smacking noises as his father carefully pulled Horny out from his arms, buckling in the stuffed animal into the seat next to Jimmy’s. Chris slid into the pilot’s seat, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

“Ready to go, Georgie?”

“Shhh,” George said, jerking his head toward his son, who was now slumped forward in his seat, dead asleep. Chris chuckled.

“It was a good day, Georgie,” Chris said, warming up the shuttle while George took his seat. “Did you see his face when he went down that last hill?”

“You’re a bad influence, Chris. You’re gonna turn him into an adrenalin junkie.”

“Now, now. The sledding idea was all yours.”

George looked back at his sleeping baby boy and smiled. “Sure was,” he turned back to his best friend. “Take us home, Chrissy. I’m freezing.”


End file.
